Viviendo con el enemigo
by L4psis4ngelus
Summary: Para Eliza todo era perfecto, las personas más importantes estaban a su lado y no podía pedir nada más... eso creía, hasta que de forma violenta un odioso rumano entró a su vida para en tres días voltear su cabeza y destruir sus castillos.


**Capítulo I: Durmiendo dónde el enemigo**

Elizaveta se levantó más temprano que lo que usualmente lo hacía. Se calzó con las zapatillas de levantarse de Roderich y caminó a tientas hasta el baño. No fue hasta que se vio reflejada en el gran espejo, entre lágrimas borrosas salidas de un bostezo especialmente largo, que se dio cuenta que estaba usando la polera de Gilbert.

Se quitó la ropa, se metió a la ducha y pronto estuvo lista… sus duchas eran cortas y precisas, no planeaba como resolver sus problemas ni la paz mundial mientras se colocaba mil tratamientos de belleza… no usaba eso… de hecho sólo hace poco tiempo conoció el champú y el acondicionador para el cabello… Roderich la había regañado por sus puntas maltratadas y aún más cuando ella le explicó que era inevitable si sólo usaba jabón para lavarse el cabello… no era como si realmente le interesara.

Gracias a esa confesión terminó toda la mañana en la peluquería con cremas, máscaras y productos "naturales" y el cabello que tenía hasta la cintura corto hasta los hombros.

-No sé por qué enojó tanto a Roderich… me veía linda con el pelo corto… me recordaba esos tiempo donde no tener pecho era una bendición –suspiró… aún estaba cansada… tenía que terminar trabajo acumulado, había dejado todo preparado para levantarse y hacerlo pero en la mañana sólo era capaz de levantarse si tenía que entrenar…

Resopló y se rindió.

Ya lo haría más tarde.

Regresó a la cama, acomodándose entre el pulcro blanco de las sábanas y disfruto de la suavidad de la almohada de plumas… le gustaba dormir en la casa de Roderich… todo era tan suave, refinado y "femenino" que se sentía única y como princesa.

-No te secaste el pelo –escuchó la voz serena de Roderich que se iba moviendo hasta quedar cerca de su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura -¿no tenías trabajo que hacer? ¿por eso te levantaste temprano, cierto?

Iba a contestar con alguna evasiva para poder disfrutar un poco más entre sus brazos cuando sintió dos manos acomodándose sobre sus pechos y un cuerpo pegándose a su espalda ¡Y diós… tenía una erección matutina!

-No la molestes… ¿no ves que esta desnuda en la cama, lo que hace esta situación perfecta? Además me despertaron muy temprano… el grandioso yo no puede abrir los ojos hasta cerca del medio día o mi belleza comenzará a marchitarse… tendrán que justificar el sacrilegio contra mi awesome persona.

-Idiota… -murmuró Roderich, pero aún así se apegó otro poco al cuerpo frío de Eli… abriendo sus piernas, quedando justo en el centro.

Ella abrió apenas los ojos… quería dormir…

-¿No les basto con lo de anoche? –cerró los ojos… pretendía alargar lo máximo el momento en que tuviera que levantarse y agradeció que Roderich aún tuviera el pijama puesto o no habría aguantado tan serena.

-Para el increíble yo jamás es suficiente –sintió como el miembro de Gilbert comenzaba a acomodarse atrás… no la iba a dejar escapar….

-Ayúdame Roderich –murmuró intentando alejar sus caderas, acercándose un poco más al cuerpo de su ex esposo.

-L-lo siento –jadeó avergonzado el austriaco bajando solo lo justo sus pantalones para liberar su erección y acomodarse entre las piernas de la chica.

Elizaveta se cubrió el rostro absolutamente roja… no podía con el ritmo de ambos juntos… cuando estaban por separado siempre podía zafarse de esas situaciones… pero ambos se potenciaban… y cuando ella no quería siempre lograban convencerla usando trucos sucios… como besarse por ejemplo…

-Bien, bien, pero no me dejen al medio… duele y tengo que sentarme toda la tarde a hacer papeleo.

-¿Quieres que te motivemos? –susurró travieso el prusiano en su oído antes de tomar la barbilla de Roderich y comenzar a besarlo de forma profunda y apasionada… Elizaveta jadeó con fuerza… ahí estaban de nuevo y… ¡oh Dios! cada cierto intervalo podía ver la lengua de uno dentro de la boca del otro y un pequeño hilito de saliva recorrer por las comisuras de sus labios mientras la mano que antes afirmaba la barbilla del moreno comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo… la húngara solo tuvo que bajar la vista para ver como el alemán lo masturbaba.

Gimoteó inconscientemente y ambos germanos supieron que tenían la guerra ganada.

Sintió dos dedos largos y delgados abriéndose paso con delicadeza en su trasero, acariciando su entrada, metiéndose uno por uno en su interior… eran los dedos de Roderich… él siempre la preparaba, decía que tenía los dedos más delgados que los de Gilbert y le dolerían menos… era cierto… pero había algo más… la primera vez que probaron de esa forma nadie le dijo que esa caricia tan obscena para ella podía ser tan adictiva a la vez.

-No es justo –susurró abriendo más las piernas cuando entró el tercer dedo del moreno –n-o puedo resistirme a sus métodos –jadeó nerviosa cuando Roderich sacó los dedos y el albino acomodó la punta atrás. Roderich sólo la besó con ternura, masajeando sus pechos delicadamente, obligándola a relajarse… hasta que sintió como de una sola estocada entraban en su interior, desgarrándola, haciendo que dos lágrimas recorrieran por sus mejillas… siempre hacía eso… maldito sádico… ahora entendía por qué Ludwig tenía ese tipo de gustos… -s-sale –jadeó sin siquiera poder moverse del dolor.

-Idiota –gruñó indignado Roderich –tranquila… -bajó sus labios hasta los pezones de la chica, sus dedos hasta el clítoris, metiéndose lentamente también, para disfrutar de su calor y humedad, siempre con mucho cuidado, tan diferentes el uno con el otro… tanto que necesitaba de ambos…

Así era casi todas las mañanas… y casi todas las noches… no vivían juntos aunque parecía que sí.

Gilbert era el que generalmente aparecía por la casa de Eliza para arrastrarla hasta Austria… podían quedarse semanas completas alojando en la casa de Roderich, viviendo como una familia más, compartiendo su cama, haciéndose imprescindible el uno para el otro…

Cuando no se quedaban en la casa de Austria, aparecían los dos chicos por Hungría y alojaban un par de días disfrutando de la hospitalidad de Elizaveta… nunca se quedaban en la casa de Gilbert… porque en realidad era la casa de Alemania y ambos chicos sospechaban que cuando se durmieran Eliza se arrastraría como todo un comando con camuflaje y videocámara hasta la habitación de Ludwig y grabaría cada segundo de "sueño" junto a Italia.

Así era perfecto… los entrenamientos exhaustivos dirigidos por Hungría en las mañanas, las peleas al medio día, el té de las cinco y los pasteles tan delicados y dulces que compartía el austriaco, las tardes de piano… la cerveza, el griterío, la megalomanía de Gilbert… y el sexo… el sexo era increíble.

Cada uno tan diferente al otro… y a pesar de todo eran tres piezas que después de muchos siglos pudieron comprender que juntas hacían una sola.

.

.

Elizaveta salió de la casa como a las 4 de la tarde a despejarse un poco y visitar Viena… le agradaba ese calorcito que recorría su cuerpo… gracias a Roderich y Gilbert había terminado el papeleo con anticipación pues la entretuvieron dos horas en la cama y luego decidieron hacerse responsables de sus actos…

-No puedo creer que se hayan sentido culpables… -sonrió posando una mano en su pecho, maravillada al sentir que era dichosa, que no podría pedir jamás nada más en la vida porque lo tenía todo y aún más.

Fue cuando todo ocurrió. Y demasiado rápido para la mente distraída de la chica.

Una calle sola. El semáforo en verde. Un tipo silbando una canción alegre en la otra vereda. Ella cruzando. El bocinazo… luego todo oscuro…

Despertó abatida, sudando frío, con una gran jaqueca. Que sueño más raro ¿Por qué soñaría que la atropellaban? Miró a su alrededor y al encontrarse en medio de una habitación desconocida, blanca, pulcra y minimalista supo que esas imágenes no fueron un juego de su cabeza.

-Estoy en el hospital –susurró acomodándose en la cama, mirando el techo y suplicando por algún analgésico. Sabía que tendría que amenazar al mismo diablo para que el doctor le diera alguno de esos… en Europa casi no se usaban.

-Está despierta –escuchó luego de un rato la gentil voz de una linda enfermera que entraba a revisar el suero y hacía unas anotaciones –avisaré al doctor para que haga pasar a sus visitas.

¿Visitas? Eso significaba que alguien tuvo que haberla reconocido y llamó a Roderich y a Gilbert.

No fue mucho el tiempo en que le diagnosticaran apenas unos golpes leves… su cuerpo era duro como roca gracias sus músculos fortalecidos por el entrenamiento militar, aunque la cabeza no había sufrido la misma suerte "la tendremos en observación" había dicho el médico, eso significaba que tendría que quedarse ahí… no podría dormir esa noche entre los brazos de los otros dos.

Estuvo feliz cuando dejaron entrar a sus "visitas" para informarles la determinación del doctor y el resultado de los exámenes. Se sorprendió de que no fueran 2, sino 3 las personas que entraron.

El tercero era Rumania… ¡¿Qué mierda hacía en su habitación?! Se intentó levantar para encararlo y echarlo a golpes pero el dolor de cabeza fue más fuerte que su voluntad… Roderich la recostó con suavidad y la regañó por ser tan impulsiva. Rumania estaba callado en un rincón con rostro culpable… pronto supo que él la había atropellado.

-No creí que me odiaras tanto que me quisieras matar… -comentó con voz venenosa la chica, mirando con odio al culpable de que estuviera en el hospital.

-L-lo siento… Eliza –susurró apenas el aludido… no sabía que decir… sólo estaba ahí porque no evitaría la responsabilidad.

-Eli… él fue el que nos llamó en cuanto todo ocurrió… dudo que si hubiera querido matarte nos hubiera dicho algo –comentó con tranquilidad el austriaco, tomándole la mano.

-Este idiota dentro de todo no es tan malo –sonrió Gilbert acariciándole la mejilla y besando la frente de ella.

Eliza sólo hizo un gracioso mohín de disgusto, bajando la tensión del ambiente, pero dejando helado al rumano al ver la familiaridad con que esos tres se trataban.

.

.

.

… Podía entender la teoría de las cosas… en serio que podía… pero en la práctica era realmente irónico como todo había ocurrido tan rápido y de forma tan ilógica.

La verdad es que recordaba parte de todo pero nada completamente porque al parecer tendría pequeños episodios de amnesia hasta que su cabeza "terminara de reacomodar todo"… se acordaba estando en el hospital, luego llegando a la casa de Roderich, no podría decir lo qué comió ni cuanto durmió, ni siquiera qué día de semana era… sólo recordaba que Roderich, Gilbert y Andrei no la dejaron sola en ningún minuto… aunque no entendía por qué este último seguía manchando su vida perfecta.

Luego todo empeoró.

Francia llamó a Austria en una urgente reunión… Francis le había dicho algo como "nos juntaremos todos los países de la Unión Europea que no hemos sido afectados por la crisis económica para ayudar a nuestros vecinos menos afortunados". Lo que realmente le había sonado a Elizaveta como "ni yo ni Ludwig podemos seguir sosteniendo lo que queda de economía acá… por favor… ayuda". Lo irónico fue que por culpa de esa reunión Gilbert tuvo que viajar a Alemanía para ocupar el puesto de su hermano mientras el alemán asistía también.

Ella se quedaba sola entonces… ni siquiera podía ir a la maldita reunión ya que luego del golpe sus procesos cerebrales disminuyeron a los básicos… incluso un poco menos.

Desde ahí (que ya había sido increíble su mala suerte) todo fue mucho peor…

Obviamente ni el prusiano ni el austriaco estaban felices con dejarla sola y no se quedaron tranquilos hasta que el rumano se ofreció a cuidarla en su casa por los tres días que ellos estarían ocupados. Lo cierto es que al principio dudaron, pero no tenían muchas opciones y realmente con Eli en cama y débil (como nunca) no creían que habría alguna pelea catastrófica en esos tres días… por lo menos ella no intentaría matarlo… y aunque lo intentara no lo conseguiría.

En ese minuto se encontraba recostada en una antigua y oscura habitación, con una cama con dosel de cortinaje rojo sangre y una ventana que mostraba un cielo tétrico.

-Dios –murmuró apenas, acostándose un poco, desviando la vista del paisaje desolador –de aquí a tres días me habré intentado quitar la vida por la depresión…

.

.

Como a las cinco de la tarde escuchó un suave golpeteo en la puerta y ante su falta de respuesta vio la linda y pálida cara de una doncella asomada por la puerta para averiguar si seguía ella en la habitación. Vestía un gran faldón negro sobre el cual descansaba un delantal blanco adornado con bordados y encajes.

-D-disculpe –susurró tímida.

-¿Sí? –contestó Elizaveta aún un poco dormida.

-Pregunta el joven amo si desea bajar a tomar té o prefiere que yo se lo traiga a la habitación.

-Oh… es hora del té… no tengo deseos de bajar… ¿te molestaría traérmelo por favor?

-N-no ¡Claro! –se retiró la chica con una pequeña reverencia y salió del lugar prácticamente corriendo.

-Que tímida –un pequeño escalofrío recorrió cada vértebra de Eliza –quizá que le hace ese mañoso pervertido de Rumania con esa tontería de la magia y el vampirismo… ¡si llego a ver una marca en su cuello ire a la cocina, buscaré un sartén y lo desnuco yo misma! Qué se cree atormentando jóvenes doncellas… idiota… tuvo suerte que no le tocó que yo limpiara su casa –suspiró de forma derrotada –no puedo creer que no me hayan dejado traer mi sartén aunque sea para defenderme.

-¿Defenderte contra qué mi querida Elizaveta? –se sobresaltó al escucharlo entrar de manera lenta y elegante, acercando una silla a su lado de la cama –no me digas… que le temes a los vampiros… -escuchó fastidiada la risa de su enemigo de siempre y resopló molesta.

-¿Qué haces acá Andrei? Puedo vivir sin que me visites en estos tres días…

-Pero si hiciera eso no sería un buen anfitrión y como no quisiste bajar a tomar té creí que lo mejor era subir y que lo tomáramos juntos…

-Creí que con no bajar conseguiría que no nos viéramos –bufó de frustración, iba a agregar que se largara, pero apareció la doncella con un carrito con té y lleno de pasteles y pequeños panes -¿t-tanta comida? –se sorprendió con eso.

-Supuse que conviviendo con Austria… y ya que toda Europa sabemos de su gusto por los dulces… te gustaría comer más de esto.

-¿Compraron esto por mí? –pudo notar como las mejillas del rumano se teñían de un rojo suave, y tocía como despejándose la garganta mientras desviaba la vista.

-C-claro que no… acá se come mucho dulce.

-¿Quién… tú?

-Sí, yo ¿algún problema?

-No, claro –Eliza sólo se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té y luego agradecía a la mucama -¿por qué no fuiste a la reunión? –disfrutó el que el rumano se hubiera ahogado con la pregunta, pero no entendió realmente por qué lo hacía.

-T-tenía que cuidarte ¿no es obvio? Dentro de todo Rumania no es una potencia ni es un país que pueda ayudar realmente como Austria… servía más a la economía mundial albergándote en mi casa por tres días.

-Entiendo… creo…

.

.

.

El resto de la tarde estuvo tranquila; él evitó pasar cerca de la habitación de la chica y ella procuró intentar dormir un poco más, pronto fueron las 12 de la noche y la despertaron las campanadas del reloj que resonaba por las murallas del castillo.

-Deben estar locos –susurró intentando volver a dormir -¿por qué demonios ponen algo que sea tan ruidoso en la noche? –bufó enrollándose y desenrollándose en las sábanas una y otra vez hasta que se dio por vencida y se levantó –tengo hambre –murmuró pensando en que no había cenado… quizá estaba muy dormida… iría a la cocina, conseguiría un sartén y aprovecharía de comer algo… el sartén más que nada era porque ese lugar no le daba confianza… tan oscuro, tan tétrico, como las películas en blanco y negro…

Se cubrió con una manta y salió de su habitación para ponerse a caminar por el pasillo ¿En serio esa casa era de Rumania? ¡Era enorme para una sola persona! Incluso se le ocurrió que podría sentirse solo…. Pero claro… era Andrei… seguramente estaba tan alucinado con eso de los vampiros y la magia que realmente no le interesaba…

Después de muchas vueltas adornadas con grandes ventanales góticos que dejaban ver la luna llena quien le alumbraba el camino, consiguió encontrar una escalera que la llevó al espacio principal del castillo; una gran entrada de doble altura, llena de armaduras viejas como el castillo, oxidadas con el tiempo.

-La cocina debería estar en el último rincón del castillo junto a las piezas de la servidumbre –se encoge de hombros –no lo sabré yo que trabajé tanto tiempo para Roderich… estos lugares antiguos, reflejos de otros pensamientos sociales suelen guardar esas cosas… -un aura negra, llena de depresión y acorde con todo ese lugar la cubrió –oh maldición… malos recuerdos… debo agradecer que hoy soy una república independiente… ¡Por culpa de ser sometida me obligaron a asumirme de mujer! Los detesto –gruñó… luego se dio cuenta que gritaba y muy fuerte –estoy loca… este lugar me transforma –en realidad siempre hacía lo mismo, pero necesitaba culpar a algo si quería conservar su tranquilidad mental.

Encontró la cocina y junto con eso una pierna de jamón ahumado y pan el cual devoró sin mucha ceremonia, luego busco entre los utensilios de cocina.

-Sólo sartenes de cobre… que lástima el cobre es demasiado blando, además se pegan la comida… me gusta mi moderno e indestructible acero recubierto en cerámica que ayuda a poder retirar los alimentos con facilidad y de paso a que el aceite que se utiliza sea menos por lo que quedan las comidas menos aceitosas –miró un rato el reflejo de las antorchas encendidas en el naranjo metal y sonrió resignada –pero un sartén es un sartén y no se puede despreciar un arma tan buena... esas antorchas hacen ver todo más tétrico ¿Acaso Andrei no conoce la luz eléctrica? –tomó un vaso de cerveza y se paró de su cómodo asiento –bien, es hora de regresar a la cama.

A los 15 minutos descubrió que regresar a su habitación en ese lugar enorme era toda una aventura y se arrepentía como nunca de no haber bajado a tomar el dichoso té con el odioso de Rumania.

Luego de 20 minutos más comenzó a desesperarse; andaba descalza y tenía frío, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y el reloj indicando la 1 de la mañana parecía burlarse de su orientación luego del golpe en la cabeza… ¡incluso estaba creyendo que Gilbert la había enviado a esa casa solo para vengarse de los sartenazos en la cabeza! ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que haber estado así de desorientado el prusiano por culpa de un golpe en la cabeza propiciado por ella misma?

A los 30 minutos de dar vueltas comenzó a abrir una a una las puertas. La mayoría eran habitaciones vacías que de seguro antiguamente solían albergar muchas más visitas que las que en la actualidad aparecían por Rumania. Otras guardaban viejos retratos de nobles y reyes, cubiertos por sábanas blancas, polvo y telas de arañas. Algunas (la minoría) se mantenían vacías y tristes.

Aunque a eliza todo lo que existía ahí le parecía triste.

Unos quejidos se escucharon cerca de su posición, detrás de una de las puertas que no había revisado ¿acaso serían fantasmas? … pues que se jodieran, ella no creía en esas estupideces.

Entró despacio, pues si era alguien en problemas quería primero analizar la situación. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue más un acto instintivo que algo que su cabeza hubiera procesado.

Vio a Andrei mordiendo a la pequeña y tímida doncella que en la tarde les había llevado té y luego vio el sartén que había tomado prestado de la cocina en pleno rostro del dueño de casa quien caía noqueado en el suelo y con la nariz sangrante.

-¡Eso te enseñará a no beber sangre de jovencitas inocentes, abusador!

-N-no es lo que c-cree –tartamudeó la mucama, apenas capaz de mencionar algo antes de ponerse a llorar.

-Linda… -la mira con un poco de pena, el único que se había intentado propasar con ella cuando fue sirvienta fue el turco idiota, pero ella lo detuvo de una sola patada en la entrepiernas… nunca más lo intentó –anda a tu cuarto… yo me encargo de este idiota… -la chica se marchó corriendo y Hungría se vio tentada a dejarlo tirado, pero supuso que ya había dejado inconsciente al dueño de casa… no podía abandonarlo al frío de la noche.

Vio que en esa habitación había una cama y muchos sillones. Tomó el cuerpo inerte y lo tendió en un sillón tirando de mala manera una cobija encima, luego ella ocupó la cama de esa habitación, después de todo no pretendía seguir vagando hasta encontrar su dormitorio… seguramente eran ya las dos y su cuerpo de forma automática se despertaba a las 7 de la mañana (aunque los fin de semanas jamás se levantaba a esa hora)… le quedaban pocas horas por dormir.

.

.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente se sentía cansada y algo mareada, dio vueltas en la cama y agradeció las almohadas de plumas que se usaban en la casa de Roderich y se acomodó en el tibio pecho de unos brazos que la abrazaban por la cintura.

La mañana estaba helada por lo que decidió quedarse un poco más en la cama… ¿dónde estaría Gilbo? De seguro de fiesta por los bares en la noche… Dios, ese hombre nunca cambiaba. Se quedó un rato en esa posición con un pie en el mundo de los sueños y otro en la realidad, pensando que no reconocía el nuevo perfume de Roderich, pero que lejos de molestarle le agradaba…. De hecho era un extraño y excitante olor… lo habría besado, pero tenía demasiado sueño como para moverse.

No podía acordarse qué día de la semana era, pero estaba segura que si fuera día de trabajo Roderich la habría levantado temprano para que se marchara en tren hasta Hungría, así que de seguro no había problema… por culpa de ese maldito golpe en la cabeza estaba muy desorientada y su sexto sentido que la llevó a guiar tropas en ese minuto estaba apagado… odioso golpe que tenía su vida dando vueltas de forma caótica.

Oh… se había olvidado del golpe… le parecía extraño como los hilos del pensamiento la llevaban de una cosa a otra… por ejemplo ¿qué hacía en la casa de Austria si ella el día anterior se encontraba en Rumania.?

-¡¿Rumania?! –despertó de de golpe, lanzando un grito al cielo y sobresaltando a la persona que la abrazaba, haciéndolo caer de la cama.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

-¡Andrei, qué mierda haces en mi cama!

-¿Qué? –el cerebro del rumano no funcionaba hasta medio día… él y la luz del sol realmente no se llevaban –¿tú cama? Esta es mi cama, Eliza… ayer decidiste que era buena idea golpearme y luego ocupar mi espacio… -ante el recuerdo se sobó la cara… aún le dolía.

-Cierto… -murmuró recordando pedazos de la noche de turismo en los pasillos del castillo -¡Ah!¡Pero mordías a la pobre doncella! ¡Por eso decidí dejarte noqueado en el sillón!

-Pero Eliza… hacía frío y no quise moverte para llevarte a tu cuarto, así que me metí a la cama.

-Pero me estabas abrazando.

-Quizá hacía mucho frío… qué se yo, estaba durmiendo… ¿por qué sobreactúas? ¿acaso me tienes miedo?

-¡No es eso idiota!

-¿Entonces? –Andrei se paró del suelo y volvió a ocupar su lugar en la cama.

-¡No! ¡Qué haces! ¡Aléjate de aquí!

-Es mi cama, por Dios… si quieres seguir acostada, puedes marcharte a tu pieza, aunque hace frío y tu cama debe estar helada… -acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos dando por terminada la discusión.

-Bien… -gruñó… aún no sabía cómo regresar a su habitación –pero esta es mi mitad de la cama.

-Como gustes.

Lo que Elizaveta no vio fue el rostro de triunfo del rumano cuando ella le dio la espalda. Y lo que no supo fue que este la abrazó cuando ella se durmió, apegándose más a ella.

* * *

NA: Hola chicos, extraño fics… jejeje… lo sé… lo tengo medio escrito desde que apareció Andrei en Hetalia… Supongo que sólo tendrá dos capítulos y un epílogo loco.

Tengo dos fics más, así que no habrá muchas actualizaciones rápidas, además de que trabajo y estudio, pero se hace lo que se puede, ténganme paciencia.

Se les quiere.


End file.
